Lets Bond
by CanonSinksShips
Summary: A year after the battle against Loki, the Avengers all live in Avengers Tower. Steve feels that they are not close enough, so he brings it upon himself to buy a puppy to bond with his team. How will his team mates react, and how ill it bring them closer together? I stink at summaries. Rated T for language and suggestive humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~!**

**This is my first try at writing a fic, so could you please try to be patient? This is basically going to be a story of how the Avengers bond. I will try to update at least once a week. **

**So what you guys need to do is give me **_**prompts!**_

**Yep. I would like to try and please everyone!**

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, was reclining peacefully on the couch. His legs were propped up on the designer glass coffee table, his arms stretched over the back. His 60 inch plasma was playing an episode of iCarly; Tony's guilty pleasure.

It was the episode where Carly and the gang go to the woods and find Sasquatch. The T.V was playing the part where Carly and Freddie find the squirrels 'fighting'. A stupid smirk and giggle escaped him, loving the not-so-subtle innuendo.

The door banged open in the kitchen, and Tony scrambled for the remote, quickly pressing previous channel. Mythbusters popped on screen, and he tossed the remote across the room and went spread eagle on the couch.

A well built man walked in. His blond hair was combed to the side neatly, his shirt an old fashioned plaid, and khaki pants to match. Captain Steven Rogers. A.k.a Captain America, America's golden boy. In his massive, muscular arms was a small yellow bundle of fur. Its head peeked up, and a black nose nuzzled Steve's neck.

Tony sat up instantly. "Oh no." He said, waving his hands. Getting off the couch, the lazy genius continued. "It will chew my shoes, ruin my carpets, and get hair on my sexy suits!" He complained, the signature Stark Whine thrown in for good measure. All that was going through his astounding mind was how much of a nuisance the puppy would be.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. After a year of living in the Avengers Tower, he knew how to navigate these waters. "C'mon Stark. She looked so lonely, and we need to bond. Its been a year since Loki, and though we all live in the same house, we hardly communicate. This will help us bond." Captain's voice was smooth and firm. The little yellow lab squirmed in his arms. "She's house trained, and I can keep her on my floor."

Steve had the floor below Tony. They went in preference order: Thor top floor, so he could quickly go to Asguard and do his godly duties. Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, was the floor below Thor, because he can see better from a distance. Tony was obviously the middle floor, because of how he loved being in the middle of everything. Then it was Steve's level, the same level as the gym and track. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, had the next floor so she could be close to the main security panel. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, got the next level because it was the same floor as the lab and specificly built Hulk-out room. The rest of the floors below, some 47 left, was Stark Industries.

Tony pouted. "She'll bark and get hair everywhere! Stark Industries will stink like dog ass!" He moaned, falling onto the couch with his hand on his forehead. Always one for the dramatics. Steve sent a cold glare at the scientist. "Well then, get JARVIS to install an air freshener." He said in a huff as he walked out, puppy in hand. Stepping into the elevator, he gave the pale puppy a scratch on the head. "Uncle Tony is a butt. Lets go meet Clint." He poked the button in the elevator labeled 'Legolas'. He absently pet the dog as the elevator went upward.

The sandy haired assassin was going through arrow after arrow in his custom made archery range. Flying targets zoomed around his head, and human sized robot ones rolled around the well equipped room. He tucked and rolled out of the way of a ground bot with Tony's face taped to it, and turned to launch an arrow. Just as he pulled back, he heard a knock on the door.

Sighing, he hit a button on his watch and the robots powered down. He got to his feet and opened the door to Steve… Holding a puppy. "Hey Clint. I'd like to introduce you to our new puppy." Steve said proudly. The marksman's pale blue eyes widened at the puppy. Living in the zoo, he'd had all kinds of 'pets'. This could be interesting. Clint smiled a bit, and scratched her on the head. "Cute little shit." He muttered after the dog licked his hand. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Well, sorry to interrupt Clint." He said, eyeing the sparking, dead robots behind his teammate, arrows jabbed into them. The archer shrugged it off with an absent wave of his hand. "Eh, don't worry. I was almost done." He then waved goodbye and closed the door. Pushing the button, he resumed practice.

"I think Uncle Clint was cooler than Uncle tony, huh sweetie?" Steve cooed in a weird voice people reserved for babies. It was a funny sight, an Adonis like man giving a wiggling puppy a kiss on the head. "Next one is Thor."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Well guys, what'd you think? I'm sorry it was short, I just had this idea and I'm pressed for time. Please, rate and review! **

**I'm also in need of a name for this puppy….. *wink wink***

**~Zoey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't think you guys would like it as much as you do! Wow! Haha, so here's the next chapter.**

**XOXOXOXO**

The cool steel elevator doors slid open to permit Steve and the pup into a medieval disaster zone. Thick, richly colored woven carpets covered the standard marble floors, giving it a cozy feel. Deadly looking weapons hung on the wall, glinting in a sinister way. It sent a small chill down the captain's back, and he walked on.

A crinkling sound made him pause, a frown wrinkling his flawless face. He looked down, over the K-9 in his arms, to see a Pop-Tart wrapper under his loafer covered foot. His wary blue eyes looked at the ground before him, sighing as he saw an ocean of the silver foil covers.

A booming, masculine laugh floated into the entryway. Steve followed the sound to find Thor, the god of thunder, munching on a vanilla pastry. He cleared his throat, hoping to get Thor's attention off of the 'moving photograph program box' as the foreigner chuckled loudly. His head craned backward over the arm of the couch, a doughy smile splitting his adorable face. "Steven Rogers! Welcome to my abode! Please disregard the mess.." The loud, joyful man slowed to a stop, eyes as blue as a clear sky fixated on the excited hound in his arms.

The blond dog jumped from Steve's arms, running up to 'Point Break'. The muscular deity laughed, cuddling the puppy that was licking his face. "I do like this hound. She is of joyous nature. What may be her name?" He asked, eyes never leaving the yellow lab he was currently rubbing.

A chuckle escaped the super soldier. "I don't know, Thor. Why don't you name her?" He said gently. Steve and Thor had a slight, off-the-radar connection. They were both outsiders in this shiny world. Thor spent most of his time not in Asguard on his floor, eating his feelings away and playing on the roof with the Battle Bots Tony had built for him.

A new kind of happiness, one that was not Pop-tart related, lit up his face. Picking up the puppy, Thor stared deep into her eyes. She barked, and he barked back. "Sparky. She shall be Sparky." Steve let out a sigh of relief that she had not been named Pop-Tart.

That was one thing that he couldn't stomach; telling the adorable Thor no. Plus, he really didn't want to kiss the business end of that mystical hammer he loved so dearly. The blonde soldier nodded, and Thor clutched the puppy to his chest and stood. "Let us tell Lady Natasha! She shall be most jubilant over the new addition to our force!"

The Adonis like man basically pranced to the elevator, eagerly pressing the button with the red and silver hourglass on it. Steve had to break into a jog and stop the door from closing with his hand. He slid inside, and smoothed out his plaid button up as he stood next to the god of thunder.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**So I have decided the chapters will run really short, as I don't have that much time on my hands. Sorry to disappoint!**


End file.
